ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nejad
Nejad is Warka's young sister and a warrior from Week 3 of Series 6. She wore the wave emblem in her heat and the moon emblem in the final heat. Her real name is Jade Warner. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Nejad wore the wave emblem. She was second at the Warrior's Gate and earned a 2-ring head-start over her friend, Tezan. She crossed the Spider's Wood with Aken and Ilan, who she helped to unlock the Dead Man's Vault. But she wasn't quick enough to pull Ilan back to shore when the water demon kidnapped him. However, she did defeat Ilan at the Long Staff. * Day 2: Nejad, along with Tezan (her friend) and Lamil, communicated really well in the Battering Ram, but she failed in Nevar's Eye (She stepped from the path). The good news is that she defeated Ilan at the Ring Rack and helped Tezan escape the Torture Chamber. * Day 3: Nejad won the Zip Line and the Demon Square and kept up a flawless day going. * Day 4: Nejad got past the Burning Battlements, crossed the Riddle Bridge with Tezan's help and used a slow and steady approach the Tower Build with Fera's help, but she, along with Lamil and Fera didn't make it across the gorge at the Ring Reach. * Day 5: Nejad came last in the Battle of the Boats and hit the serpent's body at the Serpent's Eye, but luckily, she saved herself from the Blasted Mountain and destroyed the demon's fire. Nejad was second to start, one second behind Tezan, but made it through the portal before Lamil can. Final Week * Day 1: Nejad wore the moon emblem. She was first to unravel her banner and was awarded three gold rings. She defeated her friend, Tezan at the Treasure Ring challenge, but came last in the Deep Loch. Kerud and Rohak made it through the Spider's Wood. * Day 2: Nejad didn't win the Battering Rams the second time and she also failed in Nevar's Eye, along with Tonesh (who she defeated at the Ring Rack) and Tezan (who just lost the race). * Day 3: Nejad speared a few rings in the Zip Line, allowing her to win back a life, then she proved her wits in the Demon Square, even defeating Tonesh, Rohak, her friend and Kenat at the Balance Beam. * Day 4: Nejad struck the target at the Serpent's Eye along with Kenat and Rohak while Tezan wasn't as lucky the second time. Then at the Tower Build, she and Kenat built a strong tower, but Rohak and Tezan were not so lucky. She didn't help Rohak to cross The Riddle Bridge, but she and Rohak did regain a life back at The High Rope. * Day 5: Nejad came second at the Boat Battle, but she and Rohak shockingly lost a life at the Stepping Stones. She managed to defeat the Fire Demon and was second to start at The Last Stand. She got eliminated by Nevar along with Rohak. Category:Moon Warriors Category:Brawlers Category:Athletic Category:Strength Category:Females Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Runner-Ups Category:Series 6 Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sword Wielders Category:Wave Warriors